NPCs
Sa'arif - Downtown, NPCs Explorer's Guild (Stray Dogs) Aster Hoofbane * Silver Dragonborn, Female * Hoofbane is an eldritch knight, and also known as Slayer of Centaurs, and is the founder of the Stray Dogs. She provides bounties and payment in the Explorer's Guild. Baifurd Zylfir * Human, male * Baifurd, a senior member of the Explorer's Guild, a ranger with his Baboon companion, Zigfried, is known to be a lazy adventurer, who rarely takes on bounties. * Baifurd was saved by one of the groups of adventurers from the Crocodile Keep, while he was chased by the Crocodile Knight. The Tea House Marik Den-ill * Wood elf, male * Marik is the owner of the Tea House, and is attempting to establish an underground operations of smuggling and illegal goods; he provides connection with coming ships and merchants, buys gems and some magical equipment. * Marik seems to be affiliated with the Thieves' Guild, and many other guilds Latif Den-ill * Half-wood elf, male * Marik's son, a little copy of Marik The Harbour Silvesta * High elf, female * Silvesta, always dressed in the blue colours of the Far Sea Company, is the Harbormaster and Far Sea Cpmpany representative in the low town. She greets and collects information regarding the new arrivals to Sa'arif, and keeps an eye on operations in the Harbour. Bell * Half orc, female * Bell is the cook and host of the communal lodging at the far side of the Harbour; she offers warm, cheap food and temporary housing, subsiized by the Far Sea Company, for the newcomers. Oak * Half orc, male * Oak, a shipbuilder, responsible for fixing the upcoming ships and, rarely, building new ones; he is also Bell's partner The Library Tsif-Tsif * Gnome, female * A loremaster, Tsif-Tsif operates empty Library, attempting to fill it with tomes and artifacts Barbershop Monday Grogknack * Dwarf, male * A barber, also the surgeon of the town; provides basic healing for light wounds and diseases Druria Grogknack * Dwarf, female * Monday's wife, a herbalist, growing basic component for Monday's healing Poofing Grogknack * Dwarf, female * Daughter to Druria and Monday Cathedral John * Human, Male * Priest of Lathender, assigned as the head of the chapel Dwarven Quarter Grolek * Dwarf, Male * Leader of the Dwarven society, an entrepreneur and investing in the city Bidem * Dwarf, Male * Ginger neighbor Footgrut * Dwarf, Male * An alchemist and enchanter, constructing an Alchemist Workshop to offer potions and other alchemical services Sa'arif, Hightown NPCs Governor Office Ms. Dorothy Adisa * Dwarf, female * The governor of Sa'arif, selected by and a high member of the Far Sea Company Mbodu * Human, male * Adisa's secretary and assistant Outskirts North to Sa'arif Kilrogg the Blind * Half orc, Male * A blind old Half Orc, seems to use necromancy; He offers teas to his guests, and can offer magical assistence for a price. * It is believed he lived in Sa'arif before the founding of the city * Party of adventurers provided him with the Heart of the Corrupt, from a werewolf. Centaurs' Plains Trudor * Centaur, female * Released by Jarvis from her imprisonment by the Crocodile Knight